1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a voucher stacking apparatus having at least one circumferential stacking belt that has a circumferential belt body and a transport tongue for accommodating at least one part of the voucher.
2. Discussion
A plurality of stacking systems for vouchers is known in which stacking belts are used. A system for stacking banknotes in banknote cassettes with the aid of a stacker and singulator module is known, for example, from the previously unpublished German patent application DE 10 2008 018 935.9. However, with known stacking belts only a relatively low contact pressure can be applied to the banknote located in the transport tongue, resulting in the banknote possibly slipping at least partially from the transport tongue. As a result, an uneven stack can be created or a paper jam can occur, caused by the banknote that was partially pulled from the transport tongue.